


Warm

by sammys_lover



Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [13]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, I needed some Zim snuggles, Kissing, M/M, October, October Prompt Challenge, Sharing a Bed, Short, Short One Shot, Yesterday's fic was heavy so, gender neutral reader, october writing challenge, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: Zim hates, hates, HATES the "horrible halloweenies" and how cold everything is.But hey, at least it gives him an excuse to snuggle you.
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Warm

The chilly air blows through the city street – there are Halloween decorations hanging in windows, sitting on porches, and just about everywhere. 

You’re walking through the city, happily making your way home from work, admiring the gleaming lights in the fading light of day. 

Zim’s base, where you, Zim, and Gir had been living, was only donning a clumsily carved pumpkin from both you and Gir (Zim had refused to, quote, “stick his hands in such a horrid vegetable!”) and... well, nothing else. But hey, what can you do? Gotta start with baby steps when it comes to Zim. 

You turn your key in the lock, stepping inside quickly, taking off your gloves as you called throughout the house. “Guys! I’m home!” 

There’s a momentary silence before a section of the floor opens, and Zim’s voice pierces the quiet. 

“THANK THE TALLEST!” 

You can’t help but laugh – he sounds exasperated, and he’s quickly brought up to the living room, wrapped up in what looks like at least four blankets. Oh, dear. 

“I’m freezing to death!” He complains loudly (because, y’know, this is Zim.) as he makes his way over to you, immediately grabbing you by the hand and dragging you to the couch. 

“Why didn’t you just turn up the heat?” 

“And spend all those monies???? I would sooner burn down the skool and bask in its warmth!” 

You’re on the couch now, and Zim plops down in your lap, all those blankets still huddled around him. 

“Is that so?” You tease, wrapping your arms around him as he nuzzles his head in the crook of your neck. “What was stoppin’ ya?” 

“It’s colder out there than it is in here!” He squirms to get closer (though that was physically impossible,) and you hold him tighter. Jeez, he really is cold. “I’ll burn it down on monday.” 

You hum a laugh, resting your cheek on his head. “How did you survive the trip here through the freezing cold vacuum of space?” You swear he gets like this every time it snows, or the weather drops below 75 degrees. 

“The Voot has heating. The base? It does NOT.” 

“It does too.” 

“nOT ENOUGH!” 

You laugh out loud now, and he continues to press his face into the crook of your neck. 

“Want me to warm you up a little faster?” 

He raises his head, nodding. 

“PLEASE!” 

You take his face in your hands – and he sighs happily at the warmth of your touch. You kiss him softly, pulling away to press your forehead against his. 

You’re about to continue making your way south when the computer makes a noise of disgust. 

“Could you two get a ROOM?” 

Zim glares at the ceiling as you shrug, lifting him bridal style. “ALL OF THESE ROOMS ARE ZIM’S, COMPUTER!” 

You laugh, kissing his cheek as you whisked him away to the bedroom that you both shared. 

You set the blanket burrito that is Zim down on the bed, crawling under the covers after him, snuggling him close. 

“Y’know, for a creature hellbent on the destruction and domination of this planet, you’re awfully snuggly.” 

He grumbles, squirming to reach your face, letting you wrap your arms around him as you settled into bed. 

The sheets are soft and smell like faintly of pumpkin spice – another tiny touch of Halloween spirit from you – you’re pleasantly warm as you slowly unwrap Zim from his blanket cocoon, peppering kisses from his mouth to his neck, a content sigh falling from his lips as he lets you kiss him anywhere you like. 

“Do not be fooled, human! Zim is still the most dangerous, powerful, brilliant being on this pathetic planet!” You roll your eyes with a smirk as your hand finds his, lacing your fingers together. 

“I know honey,” You suck on his pulse point, satisfied when you feel him shiver under your kiss. “And you’ll make a very great, very cruel overlord as soon as you take Earth over.” You kiss the hollow of his neck, trailing your lips up his neck to kiss along his jawline. “But for now... are you feeling any better?” 

His cheeks are flushed, and his eyes are tired as he looks at you with the faintest hint of a smile on his face. 

“Yes! Now, I demand the disgusting snuggles immediately.” 

You laugh, squirming forth to wrap your arms around him, laying on your back with him beside you. He wraps his arms around you too, completely at ease. 

His head is in the crook of your neck, his soft breathing the only sound for a long while. You're not sure if he’d really fallen asleep that fast – but juuuust in case, you’re gonna lay here with him for a while. You’re comfortable, and you don’t want to leave him in the cold again. 

You’re out like a light in five minutes, you and Zim remaining entwined all night long, keeping each other warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Jhonen Vasquez : *creates character*
> 
> Me, immediately: Love???? For to love????????


End file.
